Trombone Attacc
"Trombone Attacc" is a song by rapper Lil Mosquito Disease from his debut album Infection. It is a remix of the Scarlxrd track "Heart Attack." It is his most popular and well-known song. The music video for the song has over 100K views on YouTube, becoming the first Flex Entertainment song to reach this milestone. Background It is a remix of Scarlxrd's "Heart Attack." In the song, Mosquito proclaims his dominance of the music industry with a series of gruesome threats to other rappers and displays his extreme and dangerous lifestyle to other people. Composition As with the original Heart Attack by Scarlxrd, Trombone Attacc features hard hitting 808s and an aggressive synth lead. Mosquito's vocals are also very intense and heavily autotuned. Critical Reception Trombone Attacc recieved mixed to positive reviews. It currently has a 70/100 from 5 ratings on Album of the Year with users like TheDankestMeme citing the song's ability to make them laugh as good qualities. The song did get some negative reception though as well with Hip Hop YouTube channel Hip-Hop HQ putting it at number 7 for the Worst Rap songs of 2019. Popular YouTuber Tommy Craze also reacted to the song in a video titled "Talented vs Talentless Rappers" with Tommy stating "begone mosquito" while spraying bug spray. Tommy Craze has since reached out to Lil Mosquito Disease and congratulated him on his music. Lyrics Julie, David & Lil Mosquito Disease David, I love you. I fucking love you. I fucking love you, fuck Hey, woah, woah, woah. Don't do this, don't do this (Ay) You fucked me four times the other night, David. You've been inside me (Mosquito Disease, bitch) Julie I swallowed your cum, that means something (N**** I pull up on the block with the glocc, Bitch) Slow down, hey (Fuck all y'all haters, I be making money you can't stop me) Four times, it means something, David, four times Stop the car For 24 hours a day, Dave, I live with this aching possibility that you might call me to do something (Ay, ay, ay) Let's go to your house and we’ll talk this out, I want to see where you Fuck I want you to stop the car (Yea) 1 N**** I pull up with the mac I'm gonna bring you all back Imma go kill all of you n****s on the block Everybody know yo bitch gonna suck my cock, ay Go, pull up on the block Go with the Glock and uzi bitch Imma go and--- Ay, ay, ayy! Ay, ay, Lil Mosquito Disease He be sippin that lean And poppin the molly and the bean Yea, you can't stop me I'm the best rapper of all time, yea Everybody know that imma go to spit all this flow Everybody know that, Everybody know that You are just an Average Joe Everybody know that I'm the very best rapper Everybody know that I spit all of this flow Ay, ay, Bitch Ay, ay, uhhh Ay, ay, ay (cough) Bridge Working with Submarine Man All of you haters are really stans Everyone knows I pull up with Lil Flexer Everyone know that you are the tester Ay, make a song with Lil Meerkat Everyone knows I blow you back Ay, ay, ay, skrrt, ay Yah, yah, yah, yah, yah, yah, yah, yah, yah, yah, yah, yah, yah, yah Lil Mosquito Disease in this bitch Yah 2 Skrrt, skrrt eat that ass All you pussies gonna die in a blast I pull up with my Crips n**** We gonna go pull the fucking trigger We are the best of all time Everyones knows you buy the mine We are the best of all time Stop hating on me on that TopTens list Everyone knows your songs are hit or miss Everybody knows I freestyle so good Everybody knows I freestyle so good Everything in the hood is wood Everybody that this is cool Everybody that this is cool Pull up with my crips, Shout out my - Blueface Everybody knows we are the best, ay Outro Woaaaah Rawwwuuuur Yeaaaaaah Charts Category:Songs